


I Wanna Be Yours

by catboyQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyQ/pseuds/catboyQ
Summary: dream has always loved George. As a friend, or so he thought anyway.George doesn’t understand, or does he? Will dream slowly start to reveal his true feelings?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing😐don’t make fun of me😭i really tried my best with this might make more who knows! but i will be continuing to write stories about dream and george:) ty for reading :D also this is based off of a realistic version of minecraft irl :)  
> (MINOR LANGUAGE WARNING)  
> my friend @icrypod helped me right this:)

As Dream watches the sunrise and gazes over his home on the DreamSMP he thinks to himself, “What more could I want?” Who knew that could be such a rhetorical question. As he sits on top of one of the many cobblestone towers Tommy has built he sees someone come into his field of view. 

“Dream!” he hears coming from a distance in front of him. It’s George? 

“Hey.” Dream says with a warm smile. 

I wonder what George is doing here. 

“So, why are you sitting up here alone exactly?” George asks Dream, curiosity clear in his dark brown eyes.

“I just wanted to admire the view, the real question is why did you come up here?” 

George looks at Dream and laughs, “I didn’t know it was a crime to come see my best friend.” 

Best friend. Those words. Why did they hurt? 

Dream laughs and turns and looks at George, “Oh c'mon now, you know that’s not what I meant dumbass.” 

I wish I could stare into his deep dark brown eyes all day. 

“Dream?” George says laughing.

“Huh? What?” Dream says out of confusion. 

“You kind of zoned out for a second there.” George says while staring at Dream. 

“Yeah my bad, just thinking.” Dream says while turning away and facing the opposite direction of George’s gaze.

“Thinking about what?” George says out of curiosity. 

You. 

“What?” George says.

Shit. Did I really just say that out loud? 

“I said um you.” Dream says in a questioning tone. 

“Oh are you now?” George says to Dream while smirking.

“Oh shut up George, I know you think about me all the time.” Dream says jokingly to George.

“I mean you're technically not wrong.”

What? Did he mean that? Why am I thinking so deeply into this? Do I really want him that bad?

Dream lets out a laugh to hide his thoughts. As if George could read them. 

Terrifying to think about. 

“Well I should probably get going. I have a lot planned for today.” George says as he starts rummaging through his bag to find an ender pearl. 

“Alright I’ll see you later then.” Dream says looking down at the ground far below him. 

Dream feels George’s presence behind him. As George’s arms slowly wrap around him Dream feels a feeling of comfort.

“What’s this for?” Dream says obviously nervous.

“Just felt like you could use it.” George says while slightly squeezing his arms around Dream’s chest. 

I’ve never felt this way before. Why did his embrace feel so comforting?

George’s arms slowly slip away as he pulls away and throws the ender pearl he had into the direction of the sunrise. Dream watches as George slowly fades into the distance waving goodbye to him. Dream sighs as he walks down the cobblestone stairs to the bottom of the tower. 

As the day goes on Dream starts to forget about what had happened that morning. As the sun slowly sets over the lands of the DreamSMP Dream finds himself back at the same tower, as if it’s a tradition to go. The day felt like it had slipped from under his feet.  
But, as he arrives at the top of the tower there seems to be someone already there? But who?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dream finally confess his feelings...or will George do it first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Minor language warning!)  
> Okay, I'm starting a new story soon since I ended this one! so stay tuned >:)  
> but enjoy :)  
> My bestie @icrypod :P helped me write basically this entire thing so check her out to :D

Is it George? What no. It couldn't be. But it was?

“George?” Dream says in a questioning tone of voice.

George was sitting on the ground, but quickly looked up to see Dream standing right across from him. 

“Dream?” He says in confusion. “What’re you doing here?”

Why is he asking me why I’m here? 

“I don’t know, because I want to be, I guess.” Dream says, waving off the question with nonchalance because truthfully, he didn’t want to admit the reason just yet.

“Well I was here first loser.” George says in a joking sarcastic tone. 

“Oh please, you probably came up here because you wanted to see me.” Dream shot back at him in a playful tone, a teasing smirk gracing his lips. 

Though, he was joking. Right?

“Oh really? And what if I did?” George says as he started to stand up and stretch his legs as if it were a casual thing to say during a conversation. 

What?! Did George really just say that? Or am I hearing things, this can’t be real right now. 

Dream looked into George’s eyes, it told him so much but yet so little about him. As George looked back into his eyes. George put his head on Dream’s shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asks him feeling nervous and confused, he could feel his face turning red.

“Yeah I’m fine just kind of tired. I did a lot today.” George says as he yawns.

“C’mon let's go home then-” Dream started, but was quickly interrupted by George’s bashful voice.  
“No, can we just stay? I wanna see the sunset.” George says as he picked up his head and smiled at Dream. 

“Okay, fine by me.” Dream says to George in a calming tone. 

Dream watched as George and him stood at the top of the tower watching the sunset. It felt like it was a scene out of a movie. Dream never wanted to leave. He felt like asking if they could stay forever.  
As the sun started slowly making its way down the horizon, Dream looked at George who was already looking at him. But why? 

Dream gives George a blank stare. “Why are you staring at me?” He says while laughing. 

“Was I?” George says as he seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance. 

“You’re so stupid.” Dream says.

“Hey, you said it yourself that you're hot or whatever, so why can’t people stare at you?” George says casually while holding back a tiny laugh. 

What the fuck?! Did he really just say that? 

“Wh- what? Shut up George.” Dream says as he slapped Georges shoulder to ease the feeling of wanting him. 

“Oh c'mon Dream, you know it’s true.” George said as he raised his hand and ran it through his own silky dark brown hair. 

I wonder if he actually means any of this. Sure we joke as friends but, what if…

“Well to be fair I never said it wasn’t true.” Dream says sarcastically as they both laughed at his stupid joke. 

“Mhm” George says as he looks down and away from Dream. 

Dream slowly moves closer to George. He takes a deep breath and can feel his face start to get hot. As George turns his head so they are now face to face. Dream can feel George’s breath on his chin. He feels like he’s standing on pins and needles. But he feels a sudden feel of relief as George places both his hands cupping Dreams face. 

Dream looks into George’s deep brown eyes as George stares at Dream’s lips. 

“Dream.” George whispers, his voice a bit shaky. He sounded just as nervous as Dream had felt in that very moment as George’s eyes traveled up and down Dream’s body hesitantly, eventually settling on his deep eyes.

“What’s up George?” Dream asks nervously, trying to break eye contact because truthfully, he didn’t want to make anything obvious. 

But George didn’t respond. 

Why? He’s the one who had just said something to him so why-  
But Dream’s train of thought got interrupted by George suddenly saying something to him. 

“What are we doing here?” George says as he turns away taking his hands off of Dream’s now red cheeks.

“The sun went down, why are we still here?” George continued after Dream didn’t respond.

But in all honesty, Dream didn’t even know the answer to that question.  
“I-uh I don’t know.” Dream says out of confusion as they stand on top of the same tower as this morning. They sat in the darkness, only lit by the warm lighting of some torches that had been placed around the tower. 

“Well it’s getting late. I should probably head home.” George says to Dream while turning around to get ready to walk down the stairs of the tower. 

What? It feels like we just got here? Leave already?

“Oh. Okay.” Dream says in a disappointed tone. 

“Do you not want me to leave?” Says George. 

Had he really noticed my change in tone? 

“Look Dream, I’m going to be honest with you.” George murmured, his usual chipper voice taking on a new, gentle tone- one that Dream had never heard before. Dreams eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he stood his ground as George slowly crept towards him. Dream had noticed the blush on George’s face, and the sight of it was enough to bring a wave of heat to his own cheeks. Dream’s heart was pumping so loud that he was positive George had heard it from the close distance between them.

“What is it George?” Dream asked as if he didn’t already know. Dream could see that George was nervous. Then again, so was he. Standing face to face.

Dream could feel George’s breath right against his face. Their movements synced, Dream leaned in slowly and softly put his lips against George’s. Dream’s hand slowly trailed up George’s back and into his silky brown hair. George’s hands were gripping the back of Dream’s t-shirt, then the back of his neck. He could feel the warmth of George’s face against his. It was perfect. 

I knew what I wanted now. George. All along, I’ve wanted George.


End file.
